Nothing Gold Can Stay
by LilKinny
Summary: Story based off the poem by Robert Frost. Claire is a ghost from the 1800s that has been cursed to roam the Earth until she finds her soulmate. Mitch is what Claire and Amber call a 'ghost-seeker', or someone that can see them. When Mitch and Claire start feeling different around each other, could this mean Claire can be set free from her eternal curse? BajanCanadian FanFic
1. Is That Him?

**I'M ALIVE! I was lost for ideas for the past week or so. But, I made this story after today at camp. This tech councilor (who sounds EXACTLY like BajanCanadian, no joke) read to us 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost. It was so touching that it gave me this idea. I decided not to do that story I promised in 'Survival Games That Changed Everything'. I also have something to tell you guys. Well, two things.**

**One, I'm going on vacation from August 11th to August 18th. I probably won't have any Wifi on the boat, so I can't post chapters but I'll try to write on Word. **

**Second, sometimes I have to force myself to write stories. Like the ending of 'Heroes We All Need'. The theater camp chapter was basically something I couldn't think clearly about. I know, forcing myself to write is never good. But I get bored with stories over time. So a story that I DON'T write in for a while is probably abandoned.**

**ALSO A SIDE NOTE FOR THE PEOPLE THAT READ 'LIVING IN CONFUSION': I know, there hasn't been any updates for that story in like a month. Well I stopped writing for a week since I had Writer's Block and Lily has been busy so we couldn't hang out. We hung out once and went to her cousin's house, so I couldn't write there. Just hold your horses, it will be up hopefully by October. I know, that's 2 months away but seriously, it will probably be a while. **

_**"Nature's first green is gold,**_

_**Her hardest hue to hold.**_

_**Her early leaf's a flower,**_

_**But only so an hour.**_

_**The leaf subsides to leaf.**_

_**So Eden sank to grief,**_

_**So dawn goes down to day.**_

_**Nothing gold can stay."**_

**_- Robert Frost_**

_Claire's POV_

Nothing good ever comes my way. It's been like that for the past 200 years. I live a life of misery. But I have a good explanation for this.

When I was about 16, I was taken from the plantation I lived on with my family. My family owned the planation. The man killed me and sent me to Heaven early. But an angel saw me. Or what I thought was an angel. **(OK, just to clear some things up if I didn't mention this before, I'm Roman Catholic so I believe in angels and Heaven.) **It turns out it was a demon. They cursed me to roam the Earth as a spirit. The demon cursed a lot of people too, so only they could see me. None of them were my family.

I have long blonde hair that goes down to my waist. It covers one of my drained blue eyes. I'm pale. I live in an abandoned little shack that I've turned into my home. My siblings live in Heaven. I had a little brother named George and a little sister named Daisy. Both of them grew up and died peacefully. I know since I watched them. I watched their children grow. Daisy named her daughter after me in my memory. George's daughter's middle name is my name. Both of them remember me in any possible way.

Usually I wear a white sweatshirt and blue jean shorts with black Converse since I stole them. I need to fit in since the trait of seeing me was passed down to their children. My hair is always in my face. I do go to school and I sit in an abandoned seat in the back. All the people who can see me see a darker outline of a person around me. A part of my curse. School's starting soon. I grab my books and float out the door towards the high school that I've attended for over 30 years. I witnessed it being built.

I sit on my usual perch and another ghost flies up to me. Her name is Amber, another plantation kidnap victim. Amber has blonde hair too and brown eyes that are dull. Her hair is shoulder length and curly. She usually wears a green top with blue jean shorts and black flip flips. I always wear my sweatshirt and shorts, despite the weather. The weather is always the same to ghosts.

"Hi Claire." Amber says quietly.

"Hi Amber. How are you?" I ask her softly. We both have quiet voices since we met 100 years ago. Before that we never spoke to anyone.

"Good. Hey, there's a car parked over there. I've never seen it before." Amber points her pale arm towards a black car. I look to see a guy with black-brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes talking to Jerome, one of the school annoyances. Thank God that he can't see ghosts though. Ghosts were given powers too, like certain powers relating to their personality.

Since I'm quiet, I can hear and see better than any other ghost or person. All ghosts can fly and make themselves invisible to 'ghost-seekers' as Amber and I call them. Also, I can read minds and feel emotions. Amber can change outfits with the flick of her wrist. She has the normal ghost powers and she can also see the future and can form shields with her mind. I read the new guy's mind.

'I wonder if this town will be as weird as the last.' He thinks.

"What happened?" Amber asks me as I narrow my eyes.

"He's thinking about our town. He's thinking to himself that this town hopefully isn't as weird as his last town." I tell her, glaring at him.

"Can he see ghosts? I can't see into the future for some reason. It's like he's repelling my power!" Amber whisper yells. We always fear that the living will hear us.

"It's hard to hear thoughts and feel emotions. But I can see and hear what they're saying. Jerome's talking to him about the football team and some video game named Minecraft." I tell her. I tap into his thoughts again.

'I wonder if any ghosts inhabit this town.' He thinks.

"Yep, he sees ghosts. He just thought to himself 'I wonder if any ghosts live in town.'" I tell her. She cringes and closes her eyes.

"Still no future." She says, opening her eyes again.

"Oh God, he's looking around!" I tell her urgently. She turns in time to see him look directly at us. He looks at us for a few seconds before he thinks a thought, booming loud in my mind.

'Two ghosts already... This town is already a freak show.' He thinks and looks at us in disgust. Jerome asks him what he's looking at and the guy says nothing. Jerome calls the guy 'Mitch'. Is that his name? The guy is staring at us and Jerome is chanting the name 'Mitch'. The guy turns finally. His name is Mitch.

"That guy's name is Mitch." I tell Amber. He keeps sneaking glances at us.

"What's he thinking about?" Amber asks me.

"He's thinking that our town is already weird. Let's go inside." I suggest. We stand up and walk inside. After going different ways, the bell rings. Students pour in and I rush to my science classroom. I reach there and go to my seat, or as the students call it 'The Haunted Chair'. I wait for the other students to come my braiding small pieces of my hair and looking at the outfits the girls are wearing today. All of them don't match. Then that Mitch guy walks in. He scans the classroom and his eyes land on me. He looks at me for a little then walks up to the teacher's desk. My teacher's name is Ms. Wayne and she's really kind. She also sees ghosts, so she helps me get less noticeable. Ms. Wayne scans the room. I listen to their conversation.

"Are there any free desks?" Mitch asks her. He has an accent. Ms. Wayne looks around the room again and her eyes land on the seat next to me.

"In the corner over there, the left chair, there is an empty seat. Go sit there." Ms. Wayne says. Mitch looks up and finds the seat next to me. He goes to his seat and sits down. Ms. Wayne starts going over the lesson I've heard too many times. Mitch isn't taking notes though. He's looking at me.

"Hey." He whispers. I look at him.

"Yes? I'm surprised you said something to me, you were looking at my friend and I earlier like we don't belong." I tell him.

"Because you don't belong here. You belong in Heaven or something." Mitch states, efficiently hitting a nerve. Tears form in my eyes.

"A demon cursed me. I didn't want to leave my siblings behind to live here." I sob. Ms. Wayne must hear since she pauses briefly then continues writing. She lets the class copy the notes and she looks at the two of us.

"Why did a demon curse you?" He asks me.

"How should I know? I was kidnapped and killed and a demon cursed me!" I tell him quietly.

"What time period are you from?" He asks me. I laugh a little.

"That's the first time someone's ever asked that to me so randomly. I'm from the 1800s. I lived on a plantation. My family owned the plantation. I lived with my parents, but they were always busy. So I was raised by my mammy, named Eva. I had two younger siblings named George and Daisy. They married and had children. Daisy named her daughter Claire after me and George's daughter Anne's middle name is Claire. All of them are in Heaven. I was cursed to live this life for eternity or until I find a soulmate or something." I tell him.

"Wow. I once met a ghost who literally played guitar all day. It was so annoying that I left. That's why I moved here. Jerome and I are best friends." He says.

"OK, cool. How old are you?" I ask him.

"17. You are...?" He asks me, trailing off.

"I'm lets just say I'm around 260." I tell him.

"Wow." He states.

"Yep. My friend Amber is also around 260. We both came from the same time period." I explain. I didn't realize our conversation went so long. The bell rings and I stand up, gathering my things.

"Wait, so you can only be free with your soulmate, right?" Mitch asks me. I nod.

"Why?" I ask him, picking up my books.

"Just asking." He walks out the door smiling. And for the first time in 254 years, I smile.

**OK, so this is under Minecraft since Mitch and Jerome are obviously BajanCanadian and ASF Jerome. **

**GUESS WHAT? Today I was playing a Fridge Minecraft server and I saw Mitch! I was literally bouncing in my chair. He wasn't recording though since I'm checking his channel every five minutes. He must have been doing a random game. I saw him waiting to get into the world and then in the Games, he saw me unarmed. I had nothing except a stone axe, which I threw to him and ran away. He didn't kill me, but a random player killed me. I actually gave him an axe! **

**And that guys, was my attempt at making an epic fangirl story. Where the nerdy girl (AKA me) meets her favorite YouTuber in a Survival Games. I swear, if anyone believed me, I'm just going to look at my phone for 5 minutes then go to bed like in that picture where it goes:**

_***Le Guy On Dating Site* Guy: Show me a picture of you.**_

_***Le Girl On Dating Site* Girl: (Sends him a picture of an ugly girl) **_

_**Guy: *Stares at screen, wide eyed. Shuts computer and goes into bed, eyes still wide. The final comic picture is him lying in bed with his eyes wide***_

**That's exactly what I will do. Stare at my phone for a few minutes then lie on my couch with my eyes wide. My mom comes over and asks me if I'm OK and I just look at the floor. **

**~ LilKinny**

**P.S.: So today I was in a store with my mom since she was looking for dresses. I'm looking at the clothes to see if there's anything good. I come across this sleeveless shirt that feels like a bulletproof vest. It was so thick and the material was so rough that the first thing that popped in my head was 'Bulletproof vest'. I hope that made you smile.**


	2. Poetry Thoughts and Finale

**So I decided to make this a two shot since I'm going away on Sunday. Sorry, it's just I was going to make this a three shot since I could have put more in but I decided against it since I think a two shot is a bit more dramatic. **

**Also, I go onto WoozWorld A LOT. My account for WoozWorld is 'GamersNGirls' or something like that. If you see me in a chatroom, say hello to me and tell me that you read my stories. I might ask a question, but other than that you can meet me. **

_**"Nature's first green is gold,**_

_**Her hardest hue to hold.**_

_**Her early leaf's a flower,**_

_**But only so an hour.**_

_**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**_

_**So Eden sank to grief,**_

_**So dawn goes down to day.**_

_**Nothing gold can stay."**_

**_- Robert Frost_**

_Claire's POV (THE POEM ABOVE IS IN THE CHAPTER. YOU'LL SEE WHY)_

_"Nature's first green is gold."_

Everybody is part of nature. Mother Nature and God came together and made our personalities. Our looks. Although the image of 'nature' is often put next to green to symbolize the trees, the grass and all of the other plants in the world. But before that comes gold. Gold is many colors. The sun is gold, some animals have golden color skin or scales.

But gold also can represent humans. It can represent pure hearted people. Kings and royalty wore it in the time of Kingdoms. Basically everybody wears it today. But nobody thinks of the true meaning of the poem by Robert Frost. Was he proving a point? Or was he simply trying to show people that the world is beautiful? Nobody knows exactly what he meant by that.

And now as I stand in front of the grave, I think to myself that he was the gold in that poem line. When I heard about the poem, I studied it until I memorized it. Mitch was the one pure hearted person in the world. And he never made it to early age. He died a death similar to mine, a kidnap and kill sort of thing. It took police 3 days to finally find his body and it was in pristine condition. Then they saw a cut that ended it all. Here I am waiting though, still waiting for my soulmate to come along my path and to free me from my eternal prison that I call my ghostly life.

_"Her hardest hue to hold." _

Mother Nature can be many colors. The reds and oranges painted into the sunset we see every night. The blue of the sky. The green of the plants. But what about the gold? Her golden part is the humans that believe nature is truly something to cherish since it might go away. The golden part is also the people that think of others before themselves.

Mitch never dated anybody since I couldn't physically date anybody. We would meet up for coffee and go to movies. Yes, it did look strange for Mitch to look at nobody. But he always took out his cell phone and talked to me like that. **(Like in the Haunted Hathaways) **Then one day, we went missing. Of course, I couldn't find him either even with my flying powers. But once he was pronounced dead, I realized nature can't hold her golden part for long. It's like an unstable bridge, about to fall at any given moment. The bridge that held the gold for too long and it collapsed.

_"Her early leaf's a flower."_

Newborns are early leaves. Not really big enough to fall from their safe tree yet, but still beautiful like a flower. Newborns are like the buds of flowers. They grow and grow until they blossom into a mature stage in life. From there, they stay that way until old age hits them.

_"But only so an hour." _

Childhood is one of the shortest times in our life. The infant stage, followed by toddler, then child. Then you go immediately into the stress of the teenage years. Where you pamper yourself with make up and pretty clothes. But childhood is the time where make up didn't matter. Clothes didn't matter and neither did your social life, if you had one. Friends came easily and left, but you never cared. But once you get out of that small stage, you begin realizing that the childhood you once carried is now gone, replaced by the fresh start of teenage years.

_"Then leaf subsides to leaf."_

As days go by, people begin to mix in with the crowd of people in their sort of genre. The nerds stay with the nerds, the girls that think they're popular stay with the girls that think they're popular, the nice girls mix with the nice girls, the jocks stayed together. Leaves in one big tree forming small clumps.

Mitch never went to a certain topic. He stayed about center, part nerd and part popular. Never one or the other. He was the leaf that changed the tree, making him the golden part of nature that Robert Frost speaks about.

_"So Eden sank to grief."_

After someone dies, people grief. Of course, the actual Earth as in the plant and wild life don't mourn over humans, but Mother Nature always seems to know. Rain is always associated with funerals since rain always is there as a background to the story of life. Or maybe some rain clouds to dampen the mood. **(See what I did there?)** Nobody knows why, but it's always a piece.

I was Eden. I stopped going out once I heard Mitch died. I sank into my own form of depression. I would scream at Amber to go away when she tried helping me. And then came his funeral. The sky had the scent of rain in the air. Only his mother could see me, so she narrowed her eyes at me when I appeared. Mitch and I hung out a lot... Why is she being so hostile now if she saw me for the past 3 months?

After confronting me, she decided I could stay. So the funeral went on and not a dry eye was there. Everyone was crying, including me. I walked out and went to Amber's house. I need to talk to her. I floated there and knocked on the old door of her log cabin house. After apologizing, we sit down on the raggedy old couch she takes pride in for owning. Then I tell her about the funeral.

_"So dawn goes down to day."_

Mitch was the early dawn. He lived a short life, like me, but affected people greatly. Dawn comes before day. I realize that this means that something always happens before more can come. A death isn't a good dawn, but it's effective enough to fit in easily. A death can open up new doors and old wounds. The last time a dawn to a day affected me was when I went to my families' funerals. Now I'm feeling the intense grief that haunted me again.

_"Nothing gold can stay." _

Everyone has a date where they visit their loved ones in Heaven. Mitch was pure hearted and never said anything offensive. Once people offended someone, e stuck up for that person. This is why I liked him.

Amber points out that I'm glowing. I look at my arm and find a white light surrounding it. There's a white light surrounding me. Amber smiles as I float up in the air. The memory of the kidnapping reply and a voice whispers that I'm pure hearted.

"Goodbye Claire. You found your soulmate." Amber tells me and I rise to Heaven. Finally. When I get there, people walk around. Daisy sees me and runs over, hugging me. George runs over too. We're all hugging. I look around and see a familiar face. Mitch. I run up to him and hug him. He's my soulmate, that's why I came. And as Robert Frost said,

Nothing gold can stay.

**How did you guys like the ending? I know, only two chapters are annoying but I think this is a great chapter. I decided that for the camp talent show I'll read this chapter since it's thought provoking and makes you think 'What is life?' Well that was my thought while reading it over. **

**Expect another upload of a story after August 18th since that's when I come back. Most likely the 19th or 20th. **

**~LilKinny**


End file.
